


A FEAST FOR TWO MONSTERS

by Ladymurasaki300



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dark Will, Double Penetration, Edging, M/M, Multi, Nigel is a Drug Dealer, threesum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymurasaki300/pseuds/Ladymurasaki300
Summary: Adam Raki is in love with Will Graham and embarked on a relationship where they are living together. ,despite of Will's extracurricular activities in the dead of night.  Adam met Nigel visiting Romania on a conference and fell in love with him. He returns home but does not tell Will of his new friend. What happens when Nigel visits Adam to Virginia and comes face to face with Adam's boyfriend? Who does Adam choose?
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki, Will Graham/Adam Raki, Will Graham/Adam Raki/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Kudos: 30





	1. When My Dark Lover Returns From the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will comes home from hunting. His sweet Adam needs to be sated. The only thing that can fill the boy is his darkness fresh from the hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always enjoyed a purity/demonic pairing. There is a bit of darkness in all of us.

> It was the middle of January, at 2:00 in the morning, Adam was awoken from his sleep by the soft glare of headlights approaching the house. He reached behind himself and felt the space next to him was cold and empty, slowly realizing his boyfriend was not there.

In his groggy haze, Adam brushed a lock of hair from his eyes, groping in the dark for his robe which he quickly found at the foot of the bed. Slowly he attempted to get off the bed to find his boyfriend, when he heard a mild creak of the bedroom door opening. The boy looked up to find a dark silhouette in the doorway blocking the dim lit sconces in the corridor. 

“Will, is that you?” Adam asked groggily. Will moves closer stopping him from getting up.

“Hey baby”, Will gently place a chaste kiss on his lips. His touch was cool due to the winter night’s air that made Adam shiver at the mixed contact from their lips and the cool brush of Will’s stubble against his cheek.

“Did I wake you?”

“The headlights did”, he says as rubbed his eyes “Are you just getting in?” Adam peaked over at the alarm clock on his nightstand indicating 2 a.m.

“Yeah, I’m sorry baby, daddy was out hunting”, Will says as his hot breath tickles against Adam’s cool cheek making him slowly aroused and feverish.

Will’s nose treads through the dark realms of Adam’s scalp breathing his warm, natural scent that reminded him of baby powder mixed with the smell of kiwi and strawberries. The sensation of Will’s deep, sultry ministrations sends shivers down the boy's spine as Will’s hand slowly tracing the seam of the younger male’s pajama shirt down the small of his back, purring into his embrace.

“I am just happy you’re home safely daddy”, Adam says in a soft, seductive, playful tone that Will is awfully familiar with during their seductive age play sessions.

“I worry when you’re not here”. The boy continues.

Adam worries about Will nightly activities. He knew the man’s thirst for blood savor off his righteous kills in the dead of night where his lover venture out to unsavory neighbourhood as a vigilante.

“I’m here now baby. Go back to sleep”, he whispered into the shell of Adam's ear purring softly. Will places a hand on the boy's cheek while the other lay nestled between his thighs, kneading them protective and possessively.

Adam catches Will’s parting lips just before it retreats his face, smothering them into a deep sloppy lingering kiss. As both men melded into each other vigorously, Will, the apex alpha by nature, exerts his feral dominance upon his lover to be worshipped by strength and virility. Adam counters his boyfriend wager of seductive wrath with equal dominance, wrestling his tongue against Will’s potent strides. As the older man smirk at his lover's sudden sexual prowess, he licks into the boy's mouth, savoring his wanton taste.

Once the drowning men could no longer breathe against the whirlwind of their wanton passion, they pulled away completely exerted from their dexterous stride, lacing a gleam of lust searing from the stormy blue of Adam’s eyes onto the older male's gaze.

“Baby, what has gotten into you?” He kisses the corner of Adam’s eye, fisting a handful of soft curls that he tugs tilting the younger man’s head up to meet his face.

“It’s your scent”, Will looked at him puzzled by his response with furrowed eyebrows.

“You smell like blood”, he stated then leaned into Will, smelling him more into his juncture just above his pulse in his scent gland “freshly spilled”.

“I should shower first”, Will stated as he moved to get up. Adam pulled his wrists tightly which made Will froze from any further movement, settling back down in the warm linen nestled around Adam lithe body.

“Please don’t!!. I like it. I like when you come back from hunting. Usually I don’t like the pungent scent of blood. It makes me nauseous. I remember one time in my Biology class, the professor was dissecting a cow heart. As he made the vertical incision straight down the organ to open it up, I got nauseous and blacked out. But I like your scent Daddy”. Will looks at him curiously, yet softens at his boy every word that pour like fresh honey from a fine vessel.

Sometimes Adam astonishes Will when he says things like this. He feels very proud that Adam is becoming more tolerant daily of his darkness and even more so, finding his own hedonism from the darkness within himself. He grabs Adam face in his palms and kisses him, bruising the younger man’s soft supple skin against his stubble, growling as a ferocious beast eager to copulate.

Adam moans into the searing kiss that gnashes against Will’s teeth, biting his lower lip, nicking a bead of blood that triggers the dopamine in his brain into feral lust. Slowly he pushes Adam to lie down in the centre of the bed, removing the boy’s pajama shirt as he undoes his own flannel shirt. The older man slowly pounces, gripping the sides of his young lover, melding their naked bodies without space as Will’s cool pectorals seeps into the warm, powdery feel of Adam’s pale skin.

Will cradles his lover's head, fisting through his soft tresses, tilting the boy's face to meet his own. Adam moves his arm from being pinned to his side and brings it up to Will’s face, caressing his rough stubble. The man relishes tracing the contour of Will's rugged structure slowly taking off his glasses, carefully placing it on the night stand. 

Afterwards, he continues exploring Will’s features, using the back of his hand to gently touch the scar just above his boyfriend’s forehead, stroking it reverently. The gentle massage sends a rippling sensation straight to Will’s groin.

Adam could feel the bulge of his boyfriend manhood sinking pushing against his own. He brings his fingers to the older man’s lips and lets his smooth digits linger between the moisten slit of Will’s mouth. The older man slowly captures each digit, playing with it betwixt his teeth.

Will is more turned on by the younger man’s tease as Adam seductively smiles hiding his face in the juncture of his boyfriend’s neck.

_“G-g-godd_! I love your scent Daddy” Adam lay peppering kisses along his lover’s clavicle. Deeply aroused, Will pins the younger man’s arms above his head and growls against Adam’s ears.

“I love the smell of blood mixed with your old spice aftershave. It makes me very aroused”. Adam breathlessly murmurs.

Will halt his onslaught of passion briefly, staring at Adam’s celestial form which rutting up from beneath him like a wanton whore desperately needing her patron cock in her wet heat. Their eyes lay siege to one another as Will used his empathy to capture the darkened look of wantonness buried deep in the irises of his boy’s stormy blue. He marveled at those deep, ravenous sapphires that looked like tidal waves severing ships to ruination.

For a brief moment, Will took back to the words of his lover which reminded him of the aftershave remarks his onetime psychiatrist and colleague Hannibal Lecter made of his choice in facial balms. He recalls the doctor mention it being ‘atrocious’, yet to his boy, Adam didn’t care of whatever simplistic connotations of grooming his fragrance represents, but was ever the ravenous slut for whatever aromatic pleasures of musk and rawness his alpha lover possessed.

Will can feel the harden shaft of Adam’s dick tented through his pajama bottom as he lay sweet, biting kisses down his torso, latching his lips on the boy’s nipple. Gently he commenced with a smooth flick of his rough tongue against each smooth nub, tugging at them voraciously with his teeth until the nubs were swollen and sensitive to touch.

Will brings his thumb to the boy’s mouth for him to suck. The sensation of Adam’s hot tongue against his cold, calloused thumb drove Will madden with lust. The sensations are intoxicating that he can feel his cock straining to break free from the confines of his soaked boxers and jeans. He can just imagine that hot moist mouth wrapped around his stiff, curve shaft.

“I’m gonna eat you alive baby and savor your taste all night”. Will growls in his ears as he licks his lobes. Adam moans deeply. His vocals echoing in hot monologues of ecstasy through the house. His paramour whispers words of passions in between worshipping kisses that leaves marks for everyone to know Adam’s was his and his alone. 

Will sinks his fingers into Adam’s hips, steadying his writhing motions as he ghosted his mouth over the boy’s clothed member. Adam arches his belly upward to meet Will's oral cavity of pleasure in hopes that his straining cock may feast on his warm salivation. However, the older man continues to taunt his boy's member smirking to himself feeling pleased that he denies his boy’s insatiable hunger.

“Please _d-d-daddy,_ suck me!”

I wanna feel your mouth on me _p-please_!!” the younger male pleaded to his lover in hopes that he shows mercy and bestow his wish. As much as Will enjoy Adam coming undone by his sexual taunts. He doesn’t want his boy to suffer and slowly moves along the waist band of his pants pushing it down slowly from Adam’s hips to help the boy’s legs escape its clothed confines.

Will pushes down and beheld his boy’s moist, erected weeping head pull half out of its satin foreskin. Adam’s balls were full and swollen as he spread open his legs in full display of his lover’s view. The smell of the boy’s arousal was intoxicating to Will’s nose. His perineum was very tight and stiff as Will moves the pad of his index finger alone its bone, pressing gently to stimulate his prostate.

Adam moans echoes in the room and corridor of the house. Will realized if he continued his onslaught of pleasure, his boy would cum and that was something he did not want to do just yet, instead he wanted his boy to savor this moment, prolonged his desires for an explosive finale.

Will slowly palmed Adam’s balls, gently squeezing as it throbs under his palm. He used his other hand to press the base of the younger man’s cock in hopes to deter the flow of his lover's ejaculation. Will continues for 20 seconds until Adam’s breathing was steady and calm. He never broke contact with his baby boy’s for a moment, as he firmly held the semi hard shaft and lick from the underside all the way to its head.

The older man's course tongue gripped the boy's silky foreskin up with force. The boy's sex gland throb and leaked profusely at each stroke of Will's tongue. Adam moaned, tilting his head so that his swan like neck can be seen as a smooth column of porcelain forged by the finest marble against the moonlight.

Will continued his ministrations slowly, savoring every sound and desired manifestation of Adam at the behest of his touch. He took the younger man’s entire length in his mouth, deeply clenching his cheeks as a tight sleeve around Adam’s cock.

“Fuck!!!!! Daddy, you feel so good. Your mouth is amazing!!!!”. The boy screamed.

“please—“ the boy moaned. Will released his throbbing head with a pop now reddened by the warmth pressure subjected moments ago.

“What is it baby? Tell daddy what you want”, Will stated in a soothing, nurtured tone yet devilish in its meaning.

“I want you inside me. I want your brutality, your rawness, I want your hands on my throat daddy, oh! _Pleaseeeee_ ” Adam pleaded.

Will briefly got off the bed to remove his pants and his boxer then returned, nestled in between the buttery, thighs of his lover. The writhing Adam who appeared to be in a drugged haze caught glimpse of his boyfriend’s member springing erected and slightly curved with precum dripping down its foreskin. Adam licked his lips as he wanted to taste his daddy’s juice. He yearns to have Will manhood in his mouth: to worship him the way the older male taught his body to be subjected to the carnal pleasure of love.

Will grabs his cock, stroking it with a few pumps to heat up his throbbing organ. He reaches the night stand for the bottle of lube, then moves over to Adam flipping him on his belly while using both his hands to spread the boy’s legs wider. Will then places a pillow under Adam’s abdomen as he stood in the middle of the boy’s spread out thighs, squirting drops of silicone lube onto his hand to rub over his shaft.

The older man moans from the heated, smooth, slick from the lube against the pressure of his palm. He then moves his thumb over to Adam’s hole, spreading the lube over the boy’s anus, playing around his rim. Slowly Will taps two digits gently against Adam’s slicked hole like a drummer cymbal slowly tapping to create a sensitive crescendo of pleasure. Will relished immensely at the twitching movement by his young lover's tight sphincter to the thumping from his digit.

Will presses his middle finger inside of the boy. As soft churched butter his slicked finger moved smoothly as his finger passes the internal rim sphincter, travelling along his anal passage. As the boy's body took inch by inch of his lover's finger, his tight, smooth walls clenches around Will's finger.

“Greedy boy, you want daddy’s cock so badly don’t you?” He whispered into Adam’s ear.

_“A-a-ah!!, dadddyyyyy, yess!!!! god feel so gooddddd_!!!” 

Adam moans as rubs his lower body back and forth in rhythmic movement as his leaking cock enjoys the heated friction from the cotton feeling of the pillow. He continues moving linearly to Will's lead, clenching as he contracts his sphincter, pulsing tightly around the man’s finger. He was ready for whatever debauchery Will had in mind; yearned for it, starved to be prodded, to be used as a sexual means which was overlooked by anyone who he engaged prior to meeting Will.

Girls looked at Adam and saw your typical nice guy who happened to be a genius with a mild disability that made him excel in everything he set his brain to do. But here his lover saw him more than a genius but as a god with a body that yearns above all human, to be touched, desired, and lusted after, and worshipped with great supplication.

As Will drew out his slicked finger, he could feel the suction of Adam’s sphincter pulling it back in mourning its lost. He lube once again using his middle and ring finger to press into the boy’s body slowly, scissoring him deep until he was satisfied that his boy was properly stretched to take his engorged member. Will then slowly line himself to the boy’s slicked entrance and pressed his penile head in gently, teasing at the rim in and out as the boy moaned biting the sheets under his face.

Will slowly spread Adam’s cheeks taking in the sight of his cock entering the boy body. He enters every inch of his cock until the length was nestled tightly into the boy’s cavity. He waits a few minutes until the boy’s heavy heaving was evened out where he moved slowly until Adam permits him to “ride him harder”.

Will rides Adam with shallow thrusts then deep longer strokes that lifted the boy’s lower body up off the bed as he thrusts forward. He grips the boy’s throat whispering:

“You feel so good baby, so tight so wet for my cock. Fuck!!! You feel so fucking good”, he grunts as he thrust harder using his one hand pressing against the headboard to balance his deep thrusts. Adam moans louder. The sound of squelching organs brush loudly against each other as the musky scent of sex fills the room. Will flips his boy on his back with purpose.

“I love watching you as you cum baby. I love seeing that sexy mouth of yours, listening to those hot fucking sounds” Will states.

He slowly opens the boy’s legs, widening his inner thighs while kissing them in reverence as he brings one of Adam’s leg over his shoulder, riding the boy harder until the bed shakes. Will continues his onslaught of sexual abuse to the boy's red swollen hole as he thrust deeper brushing against the boy's prostate while pressing Adam's perineum with his silicone slick thumb in rhythmic movement to his rut.

Adam was beside himself drowning in desire until his body can contain it no longer.

“ _I’m g-g-gonnnna c-c—cum!!!!”_ He moans. Will took the boy’s cock in his palm and pumps in rhythm to his powerful thrusts.

“Cum for me baby, cum for daddy”, he encourages him. At that moment Adam obeys, freeing his body as thick white ropes of cum ejaculates like a water sprinkle of opaque liquid, laced across both men’s chests. Such sensual debauchery envelopes the boy's body sinking deep in the depths of his orgasmic bliss. The boy’s hole twitches for few minutes of the aftershock that shrouded his entire body lay waste to Will's woeful pleasure, clenching his lover's cock in a vice that made Will follow closely behind him in sensual bliss moments after his own release.

Both lovers lay on the bed Will on top of Adam as their foreheads pressed against each other glued by sweat of their exertion. They stayed like this until Will slowly remove his soften cock from Adam’s body looking at his cum oozing out of the boy’s raw pink hole. He gets a washcloth and cleaned his lover up, kissing the pink hole with reverence. This made Adam blush. They lay in each other’s arm until sleep took them both.

***

The next day Adam felt sore but content. The warmth of the sun was inviting as he felt behind him Will was once again gone from the bed. He knew Will was downstairs feeding the dogs or preparing breakfast. He yawned and stretched him in bed purring wonderfully after being filled with his lover all night. Will entered the doorway with a tray in his hands. Adam glanced over to the clock indicating 7 am, the usual time he normally eats his breakfast.

“Morning baby. Thought you might be hungry”, Will stated dotingly. As Adam was about to answered, his phone vibrated with a text message:

_Nigel: “Hello Darling I missed you. I’m in town”._ Adam looked up at Will with a distressing smile.


	2. Temporary Parting is such Sweet Sorrow But Hope Springs Eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam goes to Bucharest for a seminar. He and Will finds a platform for their temporary long distance commute. However an unfortunate incident brings a new surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes us a little in the past where Adam met Nigel. How Adam adjust to new situations. It was the first time ever he had to choose to accept help from a stranger instaneously rather than mentally calculating using a problem tree analysis of what could and could not go wrong.

> Adam has always been queasy on long flights. He would self-medicate with tranquilizers to calm his jangled nerves. This was Adam’s first international flight. He was excited that the University of Virginia Space Programme chose him: their consultant to give a presentation on his research he was been working on for a three years on perfecting a prototype of NuStar Telescope that can not only detect black holes and supernovas but its technology can be amplified to gather the remnants of fallen stars in ushering a new age of medical technology that can cure all life threatening tumors.

Adam was so overjoyed that he leapt to the opportunity of being the first candidate to present his research on bridging the two disciplinary field of medical technology and astronomy together. He failed however to calculate the tedious hours he would have to endure on an airplane.

Adam made meticulous reservation to have his inflight meals prepared and served at his scheduled hour of 18:00 hrs. so that his routine would not be disrupted entirely for fear of having a meltdown on the flight. By his exemplary role in his research, the University sprang for first class given Adam’s disability and wanted him to feel as comfortable as possible.

As Adam ate his broccoli and chicken, his nostalgic mind wandered through memories of he and his boyfriend Will Graham, sitting at their dinner table of their home in Wolf Trap, Virginia. He recalled the intense feeling he had when dating Will for the first time. Being an introvert who prefers solitude and reading over the presence of people, Adam gets agitated, overstimulated and convulse when he is amongst crowds of people and in forums that requires him to engage in social interactions.

Similarly, F.B.I profiler Will Graham was an introvert as his boyfriend Adam. He had an empathy disorder. The man could see through the veil of a murderer’s mind and mentally reconstruct a murder scene from its conception by the orifices of his ability. He could taste the blood spew by murderers and could feel the lives of their victim slowly fleeing from the dead, mangled bodies at the behest of their killers.

They say opposites attract but Adam and Will were so much similar on the spectrum and in other ways polar opposites. Will Graham was perceived with a strong Alpha dominance which Adam adored and welcomed in his quiet, mundane life. The man was dangerous yet Adam felt very safe and loved him dearly.

Will wanted to be there when Adam gives his presentation to the Medical Technology University in Strada Capitan, Gheorghe Preotescu, Bucharest. He wanted to be proud when his boyfriend wows the auditorium of students and professionals of this sphere of study.

Moreover, Will wanted to be by Adam’s side because he was deeply possessive and protective over his baby boy and did not trust Adam to be amongst the scum of Bucharest for fear something happens to him. However, his work deterred him from going with Adam and Will knew how much this opportunity meant to his lover to stand in his way from getting his limelight.

************

Adam arrived at the Bucharest Henri Conada Airport at 5:00 pm. He felt well rested but uncomfortable due to his 10 hour commute in the friendly skies. However, he was in desperate need of a shower and an actual bed to get good night sleep. 

Adam was happy he was finally in Bucharest. This is the moment he was anticipating for weeks, now he is finally here. The man scurried quickly to get his baggage and made his way out of the airport there upon, he found a car waiting for him.

“Hello sir, are you Adam Raki?” asked a heavy accented man.

“Yes, I am” Adam responded

“Allow me to welcome you to Bucharest, I will be your guide during your stay here” The man bows courteously. “I will be taking you to your hotel which is a 10 mins drive to the University”. The man stated as he took the younger male’s baggage and load them in the trunk. Adam thought the handsome chauffeur was quite charming and his manners was out of a Victorian novel

Adam and his driver slowly made their way from the airport and headed into the heart of the city. As they passed Old Town Bucharest, the town seemed to be seedy, littered with youths between the ages of 17-25 years old, loitering on the street corners with hand rolled joints, drinking from brown paper bags, male and female prostitute all doped up and ready to their ‘hustle on’. To behold such a macabre depiction for a first time international traveler, Adam clutches his bag tightly to his chest, feeling uncomfortable at the sights. He was not one for such places.

Finally, Adam reached his apartment, Andrei got him settled and left. As the driver departed, Adam was relieved to have a bit of solitude something he yearned for the last 24 hrs. He slowly made his way to the kitchen area of the apartment and found all his familiar ingredients in the small pantry to which he commenced cooking. While Adam was preparing his mac and cheese dish, he heard a buzz from his phone and answered. It was Will calling. Adam brimmed with joy.

“Hello”, he answered

“Hey baby, how are you?” Will asked

“Will, I missed you so much. I just got in. Andrei drove me from the airport and he got me settled. He just left”. Adam explained. Adam could hear the growl in Will’s breathing as he asked

“Who is Andrei?” He asked stern and possessively. Will hated the sound of another man’s name uttered on the tongue of his lover. The mere thought of some Romanian bastard was going to be with Adam throughout his trip made him darkened with jealousy. He wanted to fly over there and smashed Andrei face for being a man let alone a stranger spending time he should be with his boyfriend.

Will suddenly had an image of Andrei taking advantage of Adam. He conjured up in his mind of the Romanian smelling his boy’s earthy, cinnamon skin and burying his manhood in his boy's tight heat. The thought made Will embroiled with rage and wanted to put his fist through Andrei’s skull when suddenly his train of paranoia thoughts were interrupted

“Will”, Adam said sweetly and singingly “Andrei works with the University. It’s his job to be my guide”.

“I know baby but I should be there with you not some stranger”, he stated soft and lovingly with regret in his voice.

“I know you wanted to be here. But you weren’t granted time off from work which is understandable because of the particular work you do”. Adam heard a sigh of defeat at the other end of the receiver. Adam’s reminder made Will felt twinge of guilt that due to his expertise: his empathy was the reason he couldn’t be there with him. The younger man could sense Will’s silence which meant he was sad and quickly tried to cheer his boyfriend up.

“I will miss you too daddy” Adam state teasingly. Will growls at the sound of his lover’s pet name for him. The boy could hear the feral tone dripping from Will’s voice through the phone.

“Baby, what are doing to me huh?” Will moans in his alpha tone, possessive and turned on by his boy’s tease.

“I miss you daddy. We would be having sex right now if I was home. I miss having you inside me daddy”.

“Fuck Adam!!! You are making me hard just hearing you say that”. Will hoarsely state. His mouth felt dry at that moment as he envisioned bending Adam in different positions while pounding him into the mattress until the bed hits the walls. Will envisioned Adam taken with ecstasy, chanting his name as a prayer while being filled with his seed.

“Turn your camera on baby”, Will states. Adam complies. Will instantly touches the screen as his eyes beheld his porcelain angel with ocean blue that can almost drown him in its sapphire depths.

“God, I forget how fucking beautiful you are”, he said tracing the outline of Adam face on his phone.

“I doubt you could forget with only 24 hrs since we last seen each other, and the human brain retention for memory does not diminish its—“ Adam looks at Will and realized he is beginning to ramble on the lines of a factual interpretation of Will complimented meaning. 

“I’m sorry, I’m rambling. I miss you too”.

“Ah baby! I miss your sweet ramblings. But right now, I want you to take off your clothes and lie on the bed”. Adam places the phone on the table so that Will can see him taking off each article of clothing.

****************

As he unbuttons his shirt, Will runs his fingers along the seams of his engorged bulge through his pants. He moans at the boy’s perfect torso as his shirt drapes off his petite body. Adam picks up the phone and moves onto the bed.

“Good baby, put the phone away from your body, I want to see all of you”

“Like this daddy?” he moves the phone off from him and braces to the headboard with his knees to his chest opened.

“Fuck, baby!!! Perfect” Adam was a sight with beads of precum dribbling on his penile head. His pink hole all moist and glisten with wetness of his slick. Despite the reception, Will can see the moisture glistens by the convulsing contraction of Adam’s pink rim. He felt proud knowing he can make his boy wet without touching him physically.

“Touch yourself baby. Take you cock in your hand and massage slowly”. Adam complies and moans as he touched his semi hard cock. The friction from his hand makes him whine with wanton need. Will was a voyeur with an insatiable, unbridled lust that made him free his erection and strokes to Adam’s ministrations.

“That’s it baby, smear that wetness on your sweet hole. It wants it”.

“Yes daddy”. Adam complies, touching his cock head and smear it on his hole, making it twitch at the sensation. Adam wants to penetrate his hole but dares not do so until his daddy instructs him. Will tells Adam to place the phone camera close to his entrance. He looks at the boy’s twitching asshole all pink and wet, now dilated and ready for penetration.

“Fuck I wanna taste your sweetness baby”. Adam swirls his finger around his hole and put it in his mouth. 

“Fuck!!!! Baby you’re daddy little whore aren’t you?” he stated pumping his cock more intensely. Adam moans hitched louder to the decibels of his boyfriend's speakers.

“Baby, finger your sweet hole for daddy and pump that gorgeous cock”. Adam complies to Will’s request and coats his fingers into his hot mouth. He then places the phone few distance off the bed so that Will can view his performance.

Adam brings his fingers into his hole moaning sensuously as he stretches his tight sphincter. He used his other hand to pump his harden cock in rhythm of his fingers working his tight hole. Will is close as Adam listens to his boyfriend moaning and wailing in ecstasy.

“Daddy I’m so close!!!!” Adam cries out.

“Fuck!!! Baby me too” as he pumps his angry red cock vigorously with a few more strokes.

“Cum for me sweetheart”, he grants Adam permission to cum. Adam obediently complies as he feels a swell of tightness in his belly, slowly erupting into a blank whiteness, ejaculating thick ropes across his chest and belly.

Witnessing such as sight, Will tosses his head upward to the ceiling and follows his boyfriend spilling to his shoulder in the process. Slowly coming from their cyber, orgasmic bliss, Will sits up, his shirt open and tiny beads of sweat glistens on Adam’s Screen.

Will picks up the phone and tells Adam how much he misses him and does not know what he is going to do until he returns into his arm. Adam console his boyfriend reminding him that he has fishing, his work, and dogs to keep him busy until his return. They bid each other a sweet good night parting before they close the call.

Adam didn’t eat that night he was exhausted and fell asleep on his bed completely in the nude.

Adam spends the next few days busy at the University gathering his material and reference points together for his PowerPoint which is in two days ago. He spends his evening going through his talk points with Will on emphasis on the current declining health consensus globally and its causation.

Will assist Adam anyway he can and support ideas on his pitch. It warms both of them that despite they were thousands of miles away, they remained close and share each other’s day.

*************

Adam was at the University late one evening and decides to walk off the campus to go home. Andrei was in the city and told him to call him should he need a ride home despite whatever hour he finishes up at the library. Adam, however felt confident that he can make it home on his own.

As Adam walked passed the dark alleyways of Old town Bucharest, he was beginning to feel afraid and regret that he did not call Andrei, after all he was a foreigner in a new country without the knowledge and social skills required for him to understand and blend in with the locals.

Moreover, the dank and pungent scent of the sewerage and poor drainage made the atmosphere sickening to the young man as the smell of drugs in the air was overpowering to his sensitive nostrils. Adam was beginning to feel queasy like he would faint and for a moment felt nostalgic at the thought of Will and wish he was by his side to scare off his feeling of fear.

Just then a man came running to Adam pushing him down on the cold, hard asphalt ground, wet by rain and strong smells of urination and garbage residue. Adam wanted to vomit as the man began searching him for his wallet. He tried his best to fight the man off him but he give Adam to punch into his rib area and ran off.

Adam tried to stumble to his feet when he heard in a distance blows struck and a man falling against what sounded like the trash cans in the corner of the alleyway. He lost his balance once more and in his haze saw footsteps approached him.

Adam shudders for fear that his mugger or someone far worst has come to hurt him more or do worst to him. He whimpers and cowers under his hand hoping the intruder leaves. The man kneels before Adam which made him shiver like a leaf. He knows any moment now this man will hurt him. The man places his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Are you ok?” he ask concerning in a thick accented voice that was cool and deep. Adam was surprise he let his guard down just a little as his arms relaxed a bit so that he can look up to the man.

“ _Pleeasee--ee don’t hurt me_. I don’t have any money. I was just mugged. It would not be practical to beat me up if I don’t have anything that you want” Adam explained

“Hold your horses darlin’ I am not gonna hurt you. I just want to help you”. The man says. Adam looked worried as the man stretched out his hand. He thinks logically if the man should be trusted. He had no idea of what the man’s intension was and he could not be left in the alleyway until morning so he made a decision to accept the man’s gesture.

“There you go”. The man answered. He was pleased that Adam trusted him to help him up. Slowly he moved Adam towards the Streetlights where they both got a good look at each other. Adam was bruised in the corner of his face and his forehead. The man looked him over. He never seen anything so beautiful. He was immediately lost in Adam cerulean eyes, they drowned him. He was reminded of a past not so long ago. The man wanted to fist the boy’s hair tightly around his fingers and breathe it in. The boy had thinly slashed, cherry lips that now bled. He looked even more beautiful in blood, the man thought.

Adam vision slowly adjusted to the light. He looked up with his aching face to the man who appeared to be in his early fifties. He had ashy blonde hair with silver streaks, grey stubble on his face. His eyes were whiskey colored as the glow off the amber colored light reflected in them to rival a leopard’s. The man wore a blue shirt patterned with tiny dashunds dogs under his brown leather jacket. Adam was reminded the same time of Will. The older man leaned forward to Adam.

“What’s your name gorgeous?”, the man asked

“I am Adam”, he responded

“What’s your name?” Adam asked

“Nigel”, the man answered.


	3. Soliloquy of A Conflicted Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel accompanied Adam to his home and nursed his injuries. He reminisces of his past that still very much haunts him. He somehow finds the new foreigner who has tread on his turf to be comforting to his heart. Adam worries for his sudden attraction towards Nigel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what to do for this chapter. IT took me days to sequence Adam's and Nigel chemistry and to establish their friendship while retaining Will as his constant.

_Absence makes the heart wants what it does not possess_

_We yearn for love ones out of reach_

_We assimilate to the ones within_

_We adapt to new circumstance_

_Yet we tether to the past_

_****_

Nigel helped Adam to his apartment safely. As they both approached the door, the boy was grateful that he did not have to struggle all on his own to get home. His weary limbs were becoming heavy with aches and swollen from his exertion in the alleyway incident. Adam felt safer with Nigel despite he was a complete stranger who came to render assistance. Being alone in a foreign country and getting mugged was the worst thing that can happen to a person.

“Thank you for your help tonight and getting me home safely”, Adam said to bid Nigel farewell.

“You’re welcome gorgeous, but I really think you should get your ankle checked out. Are you living with anyone who can take care of you?” the older man inquired. Adam's fear slowly crept back as his defense mechanism slowly wondered to know why Nigel wanted to know if anyone was at home. Did he want to hurt him, kill him or rape him? These questions all swirl around his head like an all consuming vortex. Adam took a deep breath to quiet his irrational thoughts and decide not to react alarmingly. 

“No, I am not and I can take care of myself, it just a bruise. Nothing detrimental”. The boy states hoping that his response will make Nigel leave faster. Nigel was about to let go of his arm, when the boy lost his balance. With sharp reflex, Nigel managed to catch Adam before he tumbled down.

“ _Whoa_!!, easy there” He steadied the boy to lean on him for support. Nigel's scent was soothing. The smell of his aftershave mixed with a peppermint hint of cigarette was intoxicating to the boy's sensitive nose.

“Gorgeous I don’t think you are in anyway able to make it on your own right now. Open the door, let me help you get settle and I Promise I'll leave as soon as I know you are ok”, Nigel states to reassure Adam he doesn’t want to hurt him only to ensure that he was fine. Nigel had a soft spot for damsels in distress after all that’s how he met his ex-wife.

****

_**NIGEL's MEMORBALIA** _

Gabi was violinist. She was exquisite; tall, slender hair of fire, skin translucent white. They met during a performance of hers at the Local Opera house. Nigel was dealing with one of his clients and lingered to observe the fiery redhead rendition on her violin.

The man was captivated by Gabi's swan like neck as she held the violin to her shoulder moving with gentle strokes of her fingers along the neck of the instrument with purpose and passion. Once the performance ended, Nigel made his way backstage to meet the ravishing beauty, but stopped short behind the curtain to observe what appeared to be an argument between Gabi and her then boyfriend. The ending of their argument resulted in a searing slap laced across Gabi's ruby cheek. Witnessing the aftermath of the fiery red's affliction, Nigel grew enraged at the sight. He wanted to smash the face of the cretin that dare laid a hand on such a priceless jewel.

Nigel waited for the man in the parking lot giving him a fraction of bruises he bestowed upon Gabi which landed him a lengthy stay at the Burcharest General Hospital. The man then rode into Gabi's life as a knight in shining armor and see that she got home safely then slowly tipped around her with gesture of friendship that eventually led to a courting ritual.

They grew closer and ultimately got married. However, their happiness was soon short lived due to their constant bickering over Nigel’s unsavory employment and a scrawny American who graced his district, shattering his life in the process by stealing his precious Gabi away from him.

Nigel was no stranger to pain and unrequited love. He was a powerful man in Bucharest. The local thugs, the police and European underground respected him as businessman and feared his wrath if they crossed him. Yet when it came to infatuation and love, Nigel could not deter himself away from being a fool who loved fiercely even when his partner did not reciprocate the gesture.

It has been two years since his divorce from Gabi; two years since his heart felt anything for anyone. But he would engage ever so often at his favorite brothels, comforted by warm thighs of whores drinking, partying to the late hours of the morning. Nigel promised himself not to be a fool for love ever again. He promised himself that he would be the wiser but, the heart and the brain are never in sync with each other at least not right now.

*****

Adam bore something similar to what he felt for Gabi. He could not figure what it was; the piercing blue eyes? The only quality the boy and Gabi shared. Gabi was not Adam though, she was more harden, aggressive, sharp in tongue and very feisty. Adam was the complete opposite. He was softer, innocent, pure.

“Where do you keep the first aid kit gorgeous?” He asked

“It’s under the sink in the bathroom”, Adam responded. Nigel helped Adam to the couch. He looked around the apartment which was not much by his lavish standards. The furniture was old, the carpet worn out and the place had a draft coming through the wall. He wanted to bundle up the boy and take him away to his place and take care of all his needs. After he looked in the bathroom, he found the first aid kit and returned back to the living room.

Adam was making himself comfortable on the chair finally checked his phone and saw **_15 miss calls_** form Will and **_25 text messages_**. He texted back to Will that he was “ok” and that he was kept back at the University doing some research that made him out of reach from his phone.

Adam dare not mention that he was mugged and a strange man was in the apartment tending to his injury otherwise Will would be on the first flight to Bucharest. He did not want to worry Will and to show he was dependent on his boyfriend for every little thing. Just then Nigel emerged from the bathroom making his way to the couch, Adam tucked his phone into his pocket.

“There we are Gorgeous”, Nigel said as he settled next to the boy on the couch with the kit in his hand.

“Why do you keep calling me Gorgeous? My name is Adam. Besides I am not _gorgeous_ especially right now with my face battered. Isn't the word ‘gorgeous’ meant to elucidate women’s physical beauty? I am man and don’t possess that quality”, Adam explained causing Nigel to chuckle.

“Actually Adam. Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder isn’t it? I am the beholder and I say you are gorgeous and therefore you are and anyone would be blind not see it”. Nigel said not believing the words coming out of his mouth like recipient being injected with a shot of sodium thiopental while tracing the boy’s jaw delicately with the pads of his thumb. Adam blushed.

“Thank you Nigel, your argument is quite feasible in justifying the term ' _gorgeous'_ ”, Adam looked away as he tried to conceal his blush, hoping to condition his mind that he was engaging the older man with a logical discourse and nothing more to stimulate chemistry between them.

Adam felt giddy in the pit of his stomach. The only man who ever told him he was beautiful was _Will----Will_.

Adam forgot his boyfriend momentarily. He wondered to himself how he could possibly forget Will. He tried to fight the feeling of raw attraction he felt towards Nigel and try to think of Will's face in his mind. But, the more he thought of Will, Nigel's face evaded its space and refused to dissipate.

****

Nigel stood tending to the boy’s bruise on his forehead and examining his ankle where he stumbled which was slightly discolored to a hue of purple. The older men went to the boy’s refrigerator and got a pack of frozen broccoli and placed it on the ankle to minimize the black and blue mark.

Carefully Nigel elevated the boy’s foot on the stool, placing a cushion under it for circulation to minimize the swelling.

Nigel couldn’t recall when was the last time he handled someone with delicate care as he did with Adam. Being an enforcer using his fists to destroy than mend parts of the human anatomy on a daily basis was a foreign feeling to him, yet he reveled in each delicate touch he bestowed to the young man.

As the night slowly rolled to the late hours, Adam continued to marvel Nigel with his research and purpose of his visit to Bucharest. He spoke of the constellations and the effect of his research on the impact medical science will benefit from astronomy. Nigel found himself captivated and in complete mesmerization of the flawless beauty before him.

Adam was not only a beautiful creature on the outside but he was pure and an amazing individual with an intelligent mind. After a while both men took a long pause of silence, contemplating their feelings which hit them both instantly without warning. They haven’t spoken but the attraction between them was beyond anything that neither of them experienced in a long time.

A feral magnetism pulling at them. Will felt a twinge of betrayal to wards Will as he felt immense attraction for Nigel.

“I thank you Nigel. I feel better now. I think you should go please. I have imposed on your time as it is already”, the boy broke silence.

“No imposition at all gorgeous. I was happy to be at your pleasure”, Nigel tipped his head to him which made the boy smile. As he gather his coat to leave. Adam felt better now to get up, however Nigel stopped him from doing so and set a cushion behind his back, looking at him with remorse of leaving a delicate flower alone. He slowly found strength to tether himself away from the boy. 

“I’ll let myself out gorgeous. Here’s my number. I insist if you need anything at all don’t hesitate to call me. The streets aren’t safe in Bucharest. I’ll keep you safe”. The man says in a protective tone.

Adam took the card and watched Nigel leave.

“Good night Gorgeous”, he said as he winked the boy. Adam smiled

“Good night”. Adam replied. 

The boy sat in back playing with the card to his nose, smelling Nigel spicy scent on it with blood and metallic cent of gunpowder. Just then his phone rang, it was Will calling.

_“Hello”,_

_“Hey baby!! Are you ok?! I’ve been calling you and texting you!! Adam what’s wrong?!!! Will asked feral with concern and angry._

_“Will please calm down. I am alright. I was just a little lost because Andrei was in town and as soon as I got out the library I didn’t call him because I memorize the distance from Campus to my apartment. However, I was a bit lost, luckily someone pointed me to the path home safely and now I am talking to you. Please Will!! Don’t worry”._

_“How can I not worry Adam? You’re my baby I don’t want anything to happen to you. I don’t want you going around asking strangers for help. It’s dangerous. I should come to Bucharest. I can still get a ticket and meet you there for the remainder of your presentation”, he said_

_"No!!!! please!!!!! Will, don’t do that. I am not a child. I can take care of myself. You weren’t always with me when I grew up or went to College on my own or even moving to a new city getting adjusted Will, but I did it!!!! And I am still here safe and alive!!!!!!!!!”, he explained rationally_

_“Baby you never travel out of the country before at least here you had Beth you could always call if you were in trouble and could come or even Harlan. But in Bucharest you have no one there. I am coming”, he insisted_

_“Will. You are making me upset as if I am a retard who can’t function on my own in times of conflict!!! I said I don’t need you here!! Adam slammed the phone to the ground._

_*******_

Adam tossed and turn all night. No matter how much he settled in the bed he couldn’t find the right spot to make himself drift into slumber. He quickly give up and tossed the sheets away from his body, stood up and sat on the bed.

The conversation he had earlier with Will played over in his head. He was really upset and more so sad that his boyfriend saw him as a fragile peace of china that will shatter.

His mind often drifted to his ashy blonde hero as well and smiled looking at the card on the table. He grabbed his phone and entered Nigel number into his contacts. At that moment he scrolled his messages and saw tons of apology texts from Will explaining how much he cared for him and love him so much as reason for his over protective behavior.

Adam started to soften, rationalizing Will’s means were of the best intentions. He felt angry at himself and guilty that somehow he was indirectly cheating on his boyfriend for even harboring a moment’s thought of Nigel in the corner of his mind. He took his phone once more hoping to delete Nigel number as he tore the card up and tossed it in the trash.

As his finger was about to press the delete contact button of his phone. He mentally calculated if his actions were feasible given his current situation. He finally decided not to delete in case, god forbid another incident like the one he narrowly escaped were to ever occured again.

Adam’s train of thoughts finally exhausted his brain and was finally able to fall asleep.

As Adam woke up to the warm light of day seeping through his curtains, he got up to get ready for the day. He rotated his right foot and find that he was able to move it without discomfort and the pain was gone. As he approached his counter top start his breakfast of oatmeal and orange juice, his phone rang. Adam looked at the screen to see Will is calling him on video call.

Adam panicked the bruise on his forehead was still there. He did managed to style his hair differently this morning so that the bruise would be concealed. But, this was Will who would easily detect if something was wrong with him and he couldn’t decline the call neither it would be too suspicious. He swallowed and answered.

_“Hello Will. How are you? Adam said coldly_

_“Hey baby. I’m sorry about last night. I didn’t mean to make you feel like an invalid”._

_“It’s ok Will. I understand you care for me. But please just don’t do that again. Can you please respect my decisions and trust that I will not put myself in harm’s way?” he asked with innocence and understanding something that drives a deep stake into Will’s heart. As cold a man as Will Graham can be, he did have a sweet, soft spot for his boy._

_“Of course sweetheart”, he said “I miss you greatly even the dogs sit on the porch looking that you will be back._

_“I miss them too and I miss you daddy”. He said with a gleam of mild seduction in his eye._

_“Me too baby”, Will kissed the screen of his phone as they bid each other farewell and left for their respective jobs._

****

Adam spent his morning in the auditorium prepping for his presentation. He asked Andrei if he knew somewhere tranquil where he can have go during his lunch break. Adam desperately wanted to get away from the milling of people up and down the corridors and around the campus. He felt his body slowly drained from the exertion without a moment break by himself.

Andrei found a nice, quiet park just outside of town for the young man to have his lunch. Adam didn’t like new places but whenever he felt discomforted, he would retreat to nature. He particularly enjoyed the park, the raccoons, and the pigeons. It was a natural recharger for his system. As Adam sat on the bench finishing off his chicken and macaroni. He began working on his paper again when he was blocked from the light by a dark figure eclipsing the sunlight.

“Hello gorgeous, small world”, said the familiar voice. Adam looked up as the figure moved to sit next to him

“Nigel, hello”, Adam smiled as he saw the familiar face of his hero from last night. Nigel wore dark dress slacks, black silk dress shirt tucked in his pants, and black, leather jacket. He had a gold chain on his neck where Adam noticed the tattoo running along Nigel neck which made him quite breathtaking.

“Yes it is indeed”, the boy continued

“How’s your ankle?”

“It’s better now thank you. Thank you for everything”. The boy said. The older man had a look of nostalgia in the golden irises of his eyes as he looked around the park at the kids section and inhaled the fresh pine scented air.

“I love coming here. When I was a boy I would bring my sister. She loved feeding the pigeons. It was our escape”. Nigel told Adam

“Escape?” Adam inquired

“My parents passed away when I was 5. Mira, my sister was 1. We grew up in the foster care system. The home was lousy as fuck but thankfully they didn’t separate us. The only time I could make her laugh was when I would bring her here. She would run and play”. The man said misty eyed as he reminisced.

“Where is she now?”. Adam asked

“( _Clears his throat_ ). She is no longer here gorgeous”, he said with great pain in his eyes. Adam understood what he meant. He often time studied such look which Nigel has shown and identify it with pain or lost of some kind. Nigel was taken back to his past when he felt a warm touch over his rough, calloused hand. Looking up Nigel beheld the warmth of Adam's baby blue angelic gaze as he squeezed the boy's hand looking in his eye with gentleness.

“I like coming to parks. They are quiet. I have this thing called Asperger’s Syndrome. It’s on the autism spectrum. It’s not as severe as behavioral erraticism but I get overwhelmed in crowds. After dealing with people on a daily basis, I would require an open space preferably nature to reenergize otherwise I’d get convulsions”. 

“Mr. Raki. It is getting late. We should head back”, Andrei stated as he approached the couple on the bench. 

As Adam got up to stand Andrei eyes beheld Nigel and took off his cap.

“Domnule Ibanescu. iartă-mă. N-am vrut să deranjez ( _Mr. Ibanescu. Forgive me. I did not mean to intrude)_ ”. Andrei state in shock of seeing Adam with Nigel.

Nigel shot the man a very stern and deadly stare before nodding his head in acknowledging his apology. Adam looked between Andrei and Nigel. But knew something was dark about Nigel’s non-verbal response.

“right Andre Nigel, I should be heading back” He got up packing his computer and slinging his laptop back on his shoulder.

“I am happy I saw you again Nigel. Take care”, He said.

“Take care gorgeous”

“Adam wait” the man stopped.

“Have dinner with me tonight”, he asked outright.

“I-I-I. I can’t eat in public. I usually eat at home. It’s how I like it, and my diet is consistent. I only eat broccoli and chicken or Mac and cheese with orange soda”

Nigel smiled. “Then your place it is then. Can you text me when you are done at Campus?”

“Yes. I will” Adam has no idea why he is not taking possession of his thought. Why didn’t he tell Nigel he had a boyfriend? Why is he leading Nigel to believe that he is single? He knew he shouldn’t be entertaining guys. He is taken. But Nigel is his friend so it’s harmless. At least he hoped so.

In the car ride Adam felt like a heel once more. Just then Andrei interrupted his thoughts.

“Are you ok sir?” Andre asked concern

“Yes I am, just have a lot on my mind”,

“Nigel Ibanescu has that effect on people”, He said. Adam furrowed his eyebrows at the man's response.

“How do You know Nigel Adrei?”, he inquired

“Everyone knows Nigel Ibanescu. He is the mobster boss of Bucharest. Few years ago his gang infiltrated Nasu. Nasu was the local mafia that ran Bucharest. He took out the head after he paid off their distributors, leaving the gang floundering. Nigel took their business and created a blood bath in gaining control over Old Town Bucharest since then he is known as the “Rebel Nebun ( _Mad rebel_ ). Please be careful with him Mr. Raki”. Adam felt his throat tighten and dry that he found it difficult to swallow. 

“I’ll keep that in mind”,

‘ _Great’ Adam thought 'another Killer' on his hands as though Will weren’t enough. Boy he sure knows how to pick them._

Adam spent the entire afternoon getting the auditorium ready for his big presentation the next day. Just two more days and he will be back with Will, back home where he belong. This feeling he harbored for a certain tall, rugged, drop dead gorgeous Romanian mob boss will slowly retreat his thoughts and all will soon be normal.

Andrei dropped off the young man to his building. As Adam walked up the stairs, he saw at his door a package labelled ‘ _Adam_ ’ with a bunch of roses next to it. He opened his door and entered the apartment.

He ripped opened the package to find his wallet that the mugger stole from him few nights ago. He checked its pockets and found all of his cards still intact with a note.

_“No one should steal from an angel”_

_\-- N_

Adam took out his phone and called Nigel.

“I’m home and thank you for the roses and my wallet”

“Anytime gorgeous. I’ll see you soon”, he said as he hung up.

Adam mind was whirling to understand how did Nigel find his mugger? But given his current designation, it was easy to deduce. Adam called Will who did not answer his phone and thought Will was probably doing something or away from his phone, instead he sent him a text.

_"Only two more days. I missed you so much_ ”, Adam wanted to be home with Will. He regretted coming to Bucharest. But on the other hand as much as Andrei painted an awful picture of Nigel, he still saw the man as a good friend and kind hearted so far.

As Adam got out of the shower, got ready to make his way to the living room, he heard a knock on the door. Adam opened the door to behold the sight of Nigel in a warm tan leather jacket, chocolate brown dress shirt and dark slacks. Nigel smelled so good. His hair slicked with little stray strands draping to his eyes. The man came carrying a bag of grocery.

“Nigel, please come in”, Adam greeted. Nigel entered.

“Hello gorgeous”,

“You need some help?” He asked

“It’s ok darlin’ I got it”,

“Darlin’?” Adam said with a smile. Nigel smirked.

“Sure, why not” he said “You are precious darling”

The two of them spent time preparing the meal. Adam made his dish the way he liked it as Nigel stood looking at Adam at the stove. He enjoyed watching the boy as he talked about space. For a moment he daydreamed of a world where this pure boy would grace his life with beautiful domesticated bliss. He never once saw Gabi in the kitchen. She was never one for a traditional role as home maker. They would always go out, dinning at luxurious restaurants. Adam preferred a more reserved life which he has been looking for in a mate all his life. 

“Nigel?” Adam spoke

“Yeah gorgeous, sorry, my mind drifted a second”.

“I am sorry if I was boring you” Adam stated

“Never gorgeous”, he say with softness in his eyes

“Adam”. Nigel said as he lay his strong hand on top Adam’s soft tender flesh. “I really like you a lot. These last few days, I couldn’t stop thinking of you”. Adam started feeling a twinge of guilt in the pit of stomach. Nigel hand came up to Adam’s cheek, caressing with the back of his hand.

“Nigel”, he said as he removed the older man’s hand. Nigel sighed uneasy he knew there was a problem.

“I have something to tell you”

“What is it darling?” Nigel asked

“I-I I am a boyfriend back home” he looked away not to look upon the hurt on Nigel’s face.

Adam’s words hit Nigel like a thousand shards of glass, piercing his entire core. At one moment, rationality surfaced within his pain saying ‘ _Adam was too good to be true_ ’. He was an angel to rival that of any celestial being he spoke of during their time together, but here he was _taken, Adam was taken!!!!_. These words echoes through Nigel’s being like thunder. The man looked at the distance between him and the door, he desperately wanted to bolt down without looking at Adam in his face. 

The echo of the word 'boyfriend' embroiled Nigel with malice. He wanted desperately to rip the word from Adam's tongue and placed his name with every kiss and caress of his tongue deep into the boy's soul. But he could not do so. He was hurt and angry all at once, despite his kaleidoscope of emotions none of them pointed towards Adam in hate or negativity unlike his betrayal and resentment of Gabi's affair. 

“Nigel, I am so sorry. Even since we met you have been kind. You saved me that night and returned what was taken. I am your friend”, Adam said as he attempted to place his hand over Nigel in comfort. The older man pulled away with a hiss. He didn’t want to feel Adam’s warmth in addition of his bruised heart crumbling at this very moment. He mustered his resolved and answered.

“It is alright Adam. I should leave. Good night”. Adam felt a twisting knife in his chest at the sound of his name on Nigel’s lips. It was the first time Nigel ever used his name. Despite Adam’s syndrome could not fully empathize the extent of Nigel’s pain, he knew from the facial structure of the older man’s face that he hurt him greatly. 

Nigel picked gathered his things and made haste for the door, dare not looking back and left. Adam settled back to the couch with tears in his eyes, he made a mess of things.


	4. Unprecedented Bonds of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is disheartening after Nigel's left the apartment. He shouldn't feel so broken hearted, yet he does. As Adam's big day approaches, he finds out the true bonds of friendship that's awaiting in the park by a notorious Romanian Drug Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe what started out as a spicy one shot slowly grew into a fluff series. I have no idea where I am going with this, but anxious to see where it leads.

After a tragic end of his doleful evening, Adam lull himself to sleep on the same couch the older man left him. Today was the day of his long awaited career, the day he spent his life preparing for and work diligently towards. However, instead of being giddy and ecstatic, today was agonizingly painful.

Adam wished the day would be over so he forget the unpleasantries of the night before. As thoughts sweep over his mind like a thunderous wave, he was startled by his phone buzzing on the coffee table. Adam heart stood still hoping it was Nigel. As his quivering fingers reached for the phone, he turned it over and saw Will's name appeared on the screen. 

_“Hi Will” Adam groggily say while rubbing his puffy eyes and disheveled hair._

_“Hi baby!! Today is your big day!!!” Will stated happily until he observed the look of worry strewn across Adam’s face._

_“Adam what’s wrong?” Will asked with concern_

_“Nothing. I am alright. Yes today is my presentation”, Adam states without any emotion._

_“You’ve been crying Adam, What happened?” Will pursed into his alpha tone voice._

_“It is nothing, it’s just today. It is going to be so hard. I am very nervous. I am afraid I might get my words mixed up or the audience might not like what I have to say”_ ,

Adam was not one to stretch the truth or tell lies. It was not in his nature. But he couldn’t tell Will what was wrong least of all today and his presentation was mulling over upon his thoughts, so it was not a total lie. 

_“It will be ok darling. Remember what we talked about? Look directly ahead. Imagine yourself in the park back home with our dogs and the fun we have on our Sunday walks. You remember baby?” the older man said caressing the image of Adam’s facial outline on the phone._

Will knew something was not right with Adam. He did not want to open his ability to find the cause of his boyfriend’s woe. He trusted that whatever was bothering Adam, sooner or later he would come to him with the truth.

Adam felt a calming wave of tranquility with the imagery Will suggested should he freeze up. They bid farewell to each other as Adam made his way to the shower. Afterwards, the scientist made oatmeal and got dressed. While looking over himself one last time in the mirror, he glanced through his living room window finding Andrei's car pulling up in front of the building.

Adam’s phone buzzed a message from Andrei indicated that he was downstairs and ready to take him to University. Adam responded to the text, took a deep breath and opened the door to make his way about his day.

***

As Adam and Andrei pulled up to the College, the place was swarm with people from various colleges. The campus was littered with professors, students, special invitees all milling around like a swarm of locusts. The boy took a quivering breath at the menagerie of people, all caged for one purpose. 

Adam felt overwhelmed. His hands were sweaty and his neck stiff. He could feel his left internal jugular vein throb without ceasing and his heart rate thundering against his eardrums. Andrei noticed the panic look emanating from Adam’s body and stopped the car.

“Mr. Raki, are you alright?” Andrei inquired.

“No, I can’t breathe Andrei”, Adam says as he struggles to breathe “Too much people”, he continues.

“I will take you to hospital right away sir”, Andrei states as his hand moved to the gear shift of the car.

“No!!” Adam pulled his arm, falling short at the backseat. “No hospital!!! Please take me to the park, I need to breathe. I will be alright there”.

Andrei paused a moment, thinking if he should comply or ignore Adam’s request. He decided to comply, knowing how Adam reacts to overstimulation of crowds. Moreover, people at the local hospital were not the best choice in this situation.

In addition, he recalled earlier in the week when he took Adam to the park how adaptable the man reacted and decided that the impact of nature on Adam’s psyche may be just what the scientist needs.

As they made their way out of the busy town reaching trees and landscapes, Adam felt his lungs becoming slowly functional again. He could breathe easily now that Andrei pulled up to the park.

As the car stopped, Adam scrambled out the door, bending over taking a deep breath. The smell of pinewood even the dankness of the earth was calming to his shattering nerves. He could feel his heavy head becomes lighter as he took in the smell and sound of the whispering breeze around him.

***

Sitting a few feet away from Adam was a tall, ash blonde man, neither of whom hoped to run into each other so soon. It was Nigel. Hearing the car breaks, the Romanian was jolted from his thoughts and followed the sound the car approaching.

Nigel was beside himself when he noticed a small frantic man heaving over the car door was none other than his angel Adam. He ran over to the boy with rage and great concern as if he could comb through the earth to lay wrath against anyone who was the source of Adam’s unhappiness. 

Adam noticed a man running straight towards him. As he lifted his eyes and turned around, he saw it was Nigel.

“Adam! Gorgeous, are you ok?!!!” Nigel asked with a pang of concern and possessive worry as to why Adam was distressed. He quickly took off his coat and draped it around the younger man’s shoulder, gently soothing his back. Adam slowly motioned in an upright position looking up at the older man who has yet again come to his rescue.

“Nigel?” Adam says disbelieving his eyes. “You’re here”. He give a small smile.

“Yeah, I’m here with you”, he said warmly at Adam as if time had stopped still for a minute, the night before never existed and they had just met. “What’s wrong Adam? Is someone chasing after you?” Nigel inquired as he looked over to Andrei. Before the chauffeur could respond, Adam responded.

“No, I’m not being chased by anyone. Today is my presentation at the University and I got nervous and convulsed in the car when I saw all the people on campus. I couldn’t breathe and I asked Andrei to bring me here”, the boy said.

“I remember, your syndrome right?” Nigel respond as he walked Adam over to the bench he was sitting on. The boy followed trustingly.

“Yes, Nature calms me when these situations happens”, he responded. Both of them did not want to face the _white elephant_ in the room; the conversation of the night before.

Both men sat on the bench for what seemed like an eternity with only the faint caress of the summer's breeze between them. Just then, Andrei interrupted their silence.

“Mr. Raki, it getting close to 10:00 hrs. We need to go”, Andrei stated.

“Oh, yeah you’re right. Thank you Andrei, I be just a minute”, Adam states as he held his knees, bending over to them with the wave of trepidation once more engulf his entire body.

Nigel noticed the younger man’s fear approaching and took his small, quivering hands into his strong, calloused ones. Adam liked the feeling of Nigel’s hand in his as they interlaced each other.

“Gorgeous, I want you to do something with me”, Nigel states. Adam was puzzled by the man’s words.

“What?” Adam asked.

“When my sister was little, she had asthma. Every time she played with other children, it’d get worst but she didn’t care. So, I would do this when she feels an attack coming on”, He held onto Adam’s hands, slowly standing to which the younger man follow suit. Nigel turned Adam towards him, feet touching perpendicular of each other. 

“Close your eyes”, Adam comply as Nigel instructed. “Imagine you are in front of everyone on top of the stage. They are all sitting in the background listening to you”. Adam breath becomes uneven. He grips the older man’s hand tightly as he digs his nails into Nigel’s palms.

“Shhh!! Adam, hold onto my voice. Listen to my words. You’re not having an attack. It’s all in your mind. We are here in the woods where the fresh air is blowing in the trees, no one out here but us. Breathe with me Adam ‘ _ooo-oo-eee’_.

Adam follows the man’s words and breathing pattern. He feels himself at ease to the man’s voice, soothing his jangled nerves. As Nigel continues to speak, Adam feels himself floating on a cloud, just finding his spirit soaring on an astral plane devoid of his body, engulfing by the sound of the Romanian’s voice like a meditative chant.

Afterwards, Adam found himself absolutely peaceful once he opened his eyes.

“Thank you Nigel, You’re always so kind to me even though I treated you so--, Nigel waved his hand to halt Adam’s words.

“It’s fine Adam, no need for an apology. It’s forgotten”, the older man say mimicking Adam’s standing up. He takes off the jacket handing it back to Nigel.

As they both made their way back to the car, Nigel stopped short to big Adam farewell.

“Would you like to come with me to the seminar?” He asked. “I am sorry I know I may be imposing on you after you’ve done so much, but I think if you are there, it would make me feel more at ease. Please Nigel”.

Nigel could not say no to Adam's cherubic face. The boy's cerulean eyes sunk deep within his soul. He could climb the Himalayas, walk on a path of hot coals if the younger man asked of it. He was a slave to the boy’s needs and wanted nothing more than to grant all his wishes. Nigel was a sucker for pretty things with big blue eyes.

“Fine Gorgeous, I’ll go”, he said.

They both drove in their separate cars towards the campus.

***

When they arrived at the Campus, Andrei diverted to another entrance which was less populated with people. Adam appeared puzzle reflecting from the rearview mirror.

“I was given this new route Mr. Raki, while you were with Domnule Nigel. The university called me and inquired about the delay. I told them what occurred and they gave me this route”.

“It was very kind of them to do so. Thank you Andrei”, Adam states as he looked behind him to ensure Nigel was still following them. The older man kept his word and followed Adam’s every move.

As the approached the campus main door, Nigel glided up close beside the younger man giving him a small reassuring smile. They made their way down the corridor which was sparsely occupied.

“Domnule Raki, There you are!” stated the Dean of the Campus in his heavy accented voice. “We were very worried when Andrei told us what happened. Are you well now?”

“Yes, I am. I am sorry I caused so much worry Domnule Basciu”. He stated.

The Dean looked to Nigel and give a small nod of his head in acknowledgment, but not forming any eye contact. The dean knew who Nigel was. Being a Gangster figurehead as the slick Romanian, Nigel reputation preceded him. Many people from both the underworld and those in legal standing with the law, knew of the man and the power of his regime: the mighty hand Nigel executed on his daily operations lay whisper on the lips of Bucharest citizenry.

“Domnule Basciu, this is Nigel my friend, Nigel this is the Dean of the Campus”, the two men shook hands. The Dean gave a slight smile laced with fear as he gulped.

“If you please Adam, we should get started”, The Dean led the way to the auditorium.

“Wait, Domnule Basciu, I would like Nigel to be in the first row if it’s not too much trouble”, he said.

“Yes, of course. N-Noo trouble at all”, he said in a small, quickened voice. Anything that concerns Nigel Ibanescu no one was brave enough to decline.

As the company made their way to the grand stage, Adam backed away from everyone. He felt the pangs of fear clutching his heart once more, palpitating with ferocity. Adam felt a hard thump as he backed into a body which was Nigel’s.

“It’s ok gorgeous, I’m here. I am not going anywhere”. He winked at the boy.

“Yes”. Adam said looking down at his feet to conceal his blush, taking quivering breaths.

While the master of ceremonies was heard in the distant of the podium, Nigel placed his hand on the nape of Adam’s neck directing his focus to him.

“Listen to me gorgeous, I’ll be right in the front row” The man pointed to the front row. “You focus on me if you get scared, it’s no different than your job back home ok?” The older man soothed, Adam nod his head.

As Adam made his way to the podium, the lights dimmed. He turned on the 3d galactic, nebulae features that transformed the ceiling in a kaleidoscope of colors, projecting an embodiment of shapes like the celestial heavens engulfing the audience in darkness. He slowly made his way to the microphone, clasping the cradle as he cleared his throat to make his address. He looked down in the front row where he can see a distinct smile on the Nigel’s face as the dancing lights reflects the older man’s face.

Adam was contended while remembering the breathing exercise Nigel taught him in the park in addition to Will’s dogs back home. He found an inner tranquility to get through the session. For the first time in all his life, the boy felt comforted and loved without end. Despite Nigel never made of proclamation of love to him, he was grateful for the warmth of his friendship. 

As Adam began lecturing, he could hear the soft scuffle of participants reaching for the translation earbuds. He expounded facts and figures and slowly felt comfortable as the huge projector screen highlighted his talk points. The boy settled quite comfortably into his lecture mode. His stage fright and crowded congestion slowly dissipated.

***

After his presentation, Adam breathe out a sigh of relief that he conquered the day. Nigel went up to congratulate him with a heartening hug feeling immensely proud of the younger man’s accomplishment. Adam blushed at the older man’s incentive of pride, as he inhaled his spicy musk of Nigel’s nape mixed with his cologne, pressing his nose to breathe.

Nigel felt the brush of the younger’s man columella of his nose resting on his jugular, breathing in his scent. It aroused him as he felt a slight stir of his cock in his pants. Once they broke their embrace, Nigel inconspicuously give his pants a slight tug to calm his wanting organ. Just then his phone buzz. He pulled away, excusing himself from Adam’s space and answered. Once he finished, he came back to the man who was talking to few lecturers congratulating him.

“Gorgeous, I’m afraid I have to leave. Work waits for no man”, he said

“Thank you so much for being here Nigel. You helped me immensely”. Adam said with the widest, purest smile the older man has ever beheld in his life.

“Anytime gorgeous”, he said as he squeezed the boy’s forearm. As Nigel was walking away headed to the exit, Adam shouted.

“Nigel, would you like to have dinner with me tonight, if you’re not too busy that is? Adam said looking down to the ground in hopes to conceal his blush.

“Are you sure?” Nigel asked. Adam paused to think over his question.

“Yes, I’m sure”, He said confidently, looking up to the older man’s eyes.

“I’d be delighted. I will try to get off at 7 pm and meet you at your apartment”, he said.

“Actually, can we go out tonight?” he asked, “Unfortunately, Andrei told me of this little bistro just out of town called ‘Bloom’. He bought me mac and cheese from them and it tasted good”.

Nigel laughed.

“What is it?” he asked puzzled

“Bloom is one of my establishments Adam”, Nigel said

“Oh really, I didn’t know that. We hardly talked much of your job”, Adam said.

“I know, maybe tonight we can discuss it. I’ll pick u up at 7 and we will go then”, Nigel said. Adam nodded and went their separate ways.

***

Adam entered his apartment tossing his keys corner stand and collapsing on the couch. He was completely drained from his day but was happy. He felt a buzz in his jacket and went to retrieve it, it was Will calling from his phone.

“ _Adam, baby”, Will states happily._

_“Will, today was amazing!!! Everyone liked it. After my presentation, they all asked about the constellations measurements and my thoughts drawing an inference that directly connects to Paul LaViolette’s Galactical Superwave Theory. Oh Will, it was an enriching experience to hear members from other countries coming together to discuss their views on LaViolette’s Theory bridging the black hole phenomena with medical science”._

_“I am happy for you baby”, Will states as Adam kept rambling on and on of the success of his day._

_“Adam, when are you coming home?” Adam paused as if air was cut from his throat. He quickly_ thought of ‘ _home’, ‘Will’ and ‘Nigel’_. _Didn’t he miss Will? Why did he feel a touch remorse of leaving Bucharest? Why did he feel sad at the thought of not seeing Nigel?_

_“In two days Will. Tomorrow, the faculty is holding a farewell party for me. In the morning I have to meet with Dean Basciu and submit my proposal to be review by their panel to determine if it’s publish worthy”._

_“I am counting those days baby. I miss you so much. Miss you next to me. Miss being inside you baby”, Will say with a dark growl in his voice._

_Adam felt his voice hitched more at the thought of Will inside of him. He truly did miss Will. Will Graham was his home, his lover, his daddy of desire. Then there were these mixed feelings of Nigel._

_“I missed you too daddy. I can’t wait to see you soon”, just then Will’s work line buzzed._

_“Sorry baby I have to take this. Its work”, he said_

_“It’s ok, I understand._

_“I’ll call you in the morning baby. Get some rest, I love you” Will said_

_“I love you too Will. Please be safe”, he kisses the screen._

Adam went to the bathroom and splash some water on his face. He felt sleepy but couldn't allow his body to succumb to sleep because he was meeting Nigel tonight. He went in his bedroom to find some fresh slacks, a baby blue silk shirt and dark sports jacket. 

Adam wanted to look nice for Nigel and not like a college professor as he normally dresses since they met. While getting ready, he had a wave of nostalgia of the dates between he and Will. He slowly realized the feeling of those dates he and his boyfriend has were similar to the feeling he was having now, only the man he was getting ready for isn't Will. 

***

Nigel left his club at 6:30 pm. He was in a scuffle with a snitch who was leaking information of his operations to the other turf upon leaving Adam at the University. Nigel was embroiled more so that due to the snitch’s action and his shipment being confiscated by the police, he was forced to depart from Adam’s side in order to deal with his in house conflict.

Nigel bruised his knuckles against the man’s jaw reprimanding him of his insolence and betrayal costing him an entire shipment of drugs falling lost to the police. He left the man bloodied in the basement of his club for his underlings to dispose of.

The basement of Nigel’s club was used as his _chamber of secrets._ Secrets of tongues that no longer wagged, secrets that men divulged only to find their bodies littered at the bottom of the ocean’s floor. The room was lined with cells, torture devices, racks and other means to enforce one’s role in the ruthless criminal underworld that every warlord should have in his armory. 

Nigel stopped at his apartment complex to get dressed and tend to his bruised knuckles. He is hoping Adam doesn’t noticed and asked questions. He’d hate to taint his angel’s view of the fatal hazards of his employment since Adam was a quivering little thing that is easily distressed.

As Nigel got out of the shower, he grabbed a pair of raven black slacks, dark, blood red silk shirt and a chrome dark jacket. He accessorize with his Rolex watch accompanied by his gold link chain and is 10 K gold Miami chain link bracelet. Thereafter, he got into his Bentley with his trusty glock: 9 mm luger tucked into the back of his pants. Nigel always walks with a gun as part of his attire. Being a mobster boss, one cannot walk the streets unarmed even if it’s just to get a loaf of bread at your local bakery. 

Nigel reached Adam’s building and knocked at the door. As it opens he was met with a being that rivals above any earthly and heavenly body combined. As the light of the hall way scones cast a twinkling glow that appeared as a midnight sea in the boy’s eye, Nigel jaw began to slacken, amorously by Adam’s appearance.

“Gorgeous, you are gorgeous tonight”, he said

“Thank you for your redundant compliment Nigel” the younger man blushed.

“When something’s nice, you say it twice right”, Nigel teased. Adam burst out laughing.

“I suppose”. He locked his door. “Shall we?”

“We shall”, Nigel said as he held the man on the small of his back. Adam felt himself nestled in Nigel’s touch.

***

Adam was pleased with Nigel’s establishment. It was his first experience that didn’t end in hyperventilation nor being mugged in a dank alleyway. Adam did not complain of the food maybe because Nigel instructed his chefs to prepare Adam’s meal according to his recipe which was not fancy but plain.

After dinner, both men took a stroll on the terrace overlooking the city. Adam’s eyes were bluest when the stars and moonlight reflect against his deep cerulean. Nigel fought ever power on earth to stop himself from cupping the boy’s face and kissing him ravenously until his back imprints against the grilled railings of the terrace. As the two of them stared into each other’s eye, Nigel saw a man coming out from behind Adam’s shoulder pointing a gun at both of them.

With astounding reflex, he managed to push Adam to the ground and reached for his gun to shoot the man in his arm. As Adam looked back to the screaming man, Nigel blocked his vision, grabbing Adam’s arm back into the dining hall into a private office nearby.

“Adam, I am sorry. Are you hurt?” he cautiously looking and fielding for any possible sign of blood or a wound on the younger man.

“N-No Nigel I am fine”, he responded in a cool tone. “I guess that man is a rival business?” he inquired. Nigel lifted one of his brows in surprise of how cool and collect Adam is taking this plight of events, given that the boy gets overstimulated in crowds and gets panic attacks. He was happy Adam did not break but wondered why didn’t he?

“Gorgeous, I thought you'd be afraid”. Nigel states

“Oh I was afraid Nigel, but between the mugging and back hom--, he realized he was about to reveal something of Will that he shouldn’t.

“You mean ‘the boyfriend’ back home is a—He started

“Will is an agent for the F. B.I, seeing a man with a gun is not something new to me Nigel”.

At the sound of Will name on Adam’s tongue, Nigel couldn’t help himself any longer of his jealousy and reached out his hand against the boy’s nape of his neck, pulling his face close to his and placing a searing kiss on Adam’s lips.


End file.
